


喜欢你💕2⃣️5⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕2⃣️5⃣️

  短短的走到餐厅的距离，Peter享受到了久违的被圈到左手又倒到右手，总之爱不释手的待遇。  
   吃饭时，男人对他享受的表情看不够似的停下手里的刀叉，甚至把自己面前的香草脆壳羊排也递给了他。  
   “这个超级棒的是面包还是蛋糕？”少年眯眼幸福地感受到甜美的面香伴着朗姆酒浸的蔓越莓在口腔四溢，丝毫不觉得自己在男人眼中也如此芳香诱惑。  
  “潘娜托尼panettone。”男人啜了囗红酒压抑兴奋，依旧用轻柔的语调介绍，“这个面包制作时间至少要三天，所以不常能吃到。一会全部给你打包。”  
  少年脸红了，又吃又拿并不是他风格，手足无措地表达了谢意。  
  “谢就不必了。很快这些都将属于你，Mr.Parker，” 男人勾起嘴角，给他一个wink，“等你住过来，想吃什么就让他们做什么。当然只要你喜欢，现在也可以。”  
  少年感觉自己已经冒蒸气了。他清清喉咙，僵硬地转移话题。  
“Um⋯Anthony，婚礼你决定就好，我想去见见Mark47里面的⋯Tony。”  
  男人的表情瞬间紧绷，但还是点头，“他应该在负一层实验室。”  
  少年如释重负，抿了抿唇，问：“你知道我和狗狗的十个约定吗？”  
——————————————  
  “你是来跟我说抱歉的吗？”  
   少年还没进门，实验室的灯光就全亮起来，明晃晃的灯光照射下，一排排的战衣宛若神祗，凛然不可抗拒。  
  “不，我只想问你愿不愿意做我的智能管家。”少年经过每一位钢铁盔甲都要驻足停留，细细品味这代表了男人的前半生的故事。  
  “你知道我不能。”男人声音透着迟疑。  
  “你觉的你代表过去的Mr.Stark，是这样吗？”少年不紧不慢地问。  
  “Yep。”  
  “你不承认Anthony是现在的你，对吗？”少年又走过一尊战甲。  
  “我恐怕是这样。”  
  “那么，”少年转身来到Mark47面前，“在完成意识上传后，Tony对你补完了几次记忆？”  
   “⋯⋯”  
  “他跟你说过我和狗狗的十个约定吗？”少年目光灼灼地注视着Mark47，那双亮闪闪的眼睛仿佛能看透一切真相。  
  “他没来的及是吗？”少年垂下头。  
  “我很抱歉。”Mark47冲他伸出手，“我的确没有那个记忆，抱歉擅自装做了您的爱人，Peter。”  
  “我不怪你，Tony给你的设定就是为了不让我发现吧？”少年给他一个带泪的微笑，“谢谢你忠实地执行了他的计划。而且你自我进化得很好，他知道一定会很高兴。”  
  “不，我不忠实！”Mark47一步向前，将少年抱紧，“我爱你，不是因为他的托付。我想成为你的Mr.right。”  
  “抱歉，我的Mr.right一直只有一个人。”少年回抱了他，“我已经偷偷爱了他十年，我熟悉他任何一个眼神一个动作，他下意识的反应，他的每一次微笑都烙入我的骨血，成为本能。这样的我拿什么来爱你呢？”  
 ———————————————    
  钢铁军团一个接一个地划过夜空，地面的人都在驻足观看，不知道发生了什么事。  
  “解决了？”男人四肢大开地坐在沙发上，似乎刚才玻璃墙外飞走的不是他的财产。  
  “是的。”少年跑过来从背后圏住他的脖子，埋在他发间磨蹭，“我回来了。”  
  “我还以为刚刚回答你不满意，跟着他跑掉了。”男人侧首亲吻了他的少年，“抱歉我不知道该怎么做才能让你开心点。”  
  时间回到一小时前一一  
   “你知道我和狗狗的十个约定吗？”  
  “第一条和第二条。”男人说完自己愣了。他看着对面明亮的眼睛泛起水雾，大滴的泪珠簌簌坠落，少年冲出了餐厅区域，在他追出去时关闭了电梯门。  
  少年半蹲半跪在电梯里哭得稀里哗啦，即使有些东西变了，该记住的还是存在的。最后一次试探男人完美通关，这些天的纠结和隐忍全部随着泪水发泄出来，终于可以安心前行了。  
   ⋯⋯  
  “ 我特别开心，还有什么能比和自己的偶像结婚更开心的事情呢？”感受着男人的气息和体温，想到以前的暗恋明示，男人的回应和相恋，还有以后将一直拥有他，少年能做的只有感谢上天。  
   “可是为什么我身上会有绝境？”少年从沉醉中醒来，绕到正面抱起男人胳膊坐到他旁边。  
  男人神情复杂地看着他，仿佛他问了个奇怪的问题。  
   “你亲过我多少次？”  
  少年恍然大悟，接着发现了疑点：“可是那个不是下载的吗？那个一一”  
  “蠢人才相信什么下载。”男人无所谓地笑笑，朝他伸出手，“Justin Hammer那个蠢才？我怎么可能视他为对手。你男人很强的。”  
  “嗯。”少年把自己贴上男人，乖乖环上他的肩，任男人搂住他的腰身，“你是全世界最棒的。”  
  “别灌我迷汤了，你考试没问题吧？”男人抚摸着他的后背，享受着他难得的温顺。  
  “当然！如果这都没把握，怎么敢和你结婚！”少年像被踩了尾巴的猫，毛都炸了。  
  “知道了，学霸。”男人指着桌上的袋子，“那是你前男友给你准备的生日礼物。”  
  “Um？”少年看看男人，打开袋子。  
  “Awesome！Earset！看到介绍就想要这个了，可是现在不是还没上市吗？”撕开包装，打开手机和蓝牙耳机，少年迫不及待地开了机。“谢谢！”  
  被重重亲了一口，男人叹了口气，然后笑了。  
“Ned也非常喜欢的，”少年眼里闪烁着光芒，“这个送给他，你再送我一个好吗？”  
男人嘴角上扬，化做一个掩饰不住的笑，抬手揉乱了少年的头发。  
  “ 明天我打算请May去马里布帮我们处理婚礼事宜，你愿意来这边住吗？”  
  少年脸烧起来，但还是摇头拒绝了，考试前两周，他要顶住诱惑好好复习，用事实证明他配站在男人身旁。


End file.
